


Under Quarantine

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hitachi - Freeform, Kink, Kinky fic, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Possessive! Loki, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, fluff at the end, stucky mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: 3 weeks into Quarantine with Loki, Madeline snaps.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Under Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, we all doin this trope now?

I never thought I'd be quarantined in **THE** Avengers compound. But here I was. All because a mischievous god helped to defeat Thanos, was welcomed into the Avengers, adjusted to Midgardian life, and happened to come into the bar I decided to be in after a long week of work at my job as a receptionist for a big-name publisher. Then hardly 6 months later he was asking me to move in. So here I was.

And now, unless a real Earth ending emergency like alien invasion happened, all of New York, including Earth's mightiest heroes, was on complete lock down. Tony and Bruce have been locked in their lab trying desperately to find a vaccine to stop the pandemic. Meanwhile, the rest of us were set into our routines. Bucky and Steve had mostly been holed up in their apartment (having the apartment below them, we knew for sure). Clint and Natasha had kept busy with alcohol and knives. The extended Avengers family kept in very close contact.

Now. When you're an introvert already, being put on lockdown isn’t too bad. Especially with Loki. I’ll admit, for the first few days we went at it like rabbits at the start of spring. But my office _was_ asking me to do work remotely. There were manuscripts to edit, letters to draft, and client relationships to maintain for after this was all over. Unfortunately, having an overbearing (AND CLINGY) god can cause some disruptions.

For the first few days, I actually liked it. He made sure I drank plenty of water, didn’t work too late, and I felt really loved and cared for. But now it was becoming a problem. He kept insisting I not stare at my computer for too long, insisted on keeping the windows closed so as to not “let the virus in,” but it all came to fruition about 3 weeks into lock down. The city had not yet declared an official “shelter in place,” order, it was just highly suggested to stay home. But I needed a little air after being cooped up. But Loki snatched my coat from my hands

“Where are you going?” he asked

“Just for a short walk. I’ll be back in 10, 15 minutes. Maybe that bakery down the street is still open.”

“Oh no, you’re not. You’re supposed to stay at home unless absolutely necessary.”

“Well it’s ‘absolutely necessary’ that I get some air. Now can I please have my coat?”

“No.” He said. And that was it. 3 weeks of cabin fever and I was ready to snap.

“Fine! I’ll go without.” I dodged around him but as I grasped the handle of the door, I found it locked. “Loki! Unlock this door right now or I swear to gods…” but my threat went unfinished as Loki pinned me against the wall.

“Or you’ll what, dear one? Go outside in the cold? While a pandemic ravages this planet? I think not. I’ll chain you to the bed if I have to.” A dark grin spread across his face. “And don’t think I don’t know how much you’ll enjoy that, my little darling.”

It really wasn’t that much of a secret of what Loki and I got up to behind closed doors. While we didn’t broadcast it, there were subtle signs. Whenever the team would go out, Loki would order for me, and make sure I ate all the healthy things. Movie nights when I would want to sit by someone else and he would snap his fingers to get my attention and then direct me to a seat closer by him. And sometimes I had trouble sitting down after a night of strange noises coming from Loki and my room. At first, they had thought it abuse and were ready to a local shelter for me to stay in when Loki and I sat down and explained BDSM to a few people. Thor didn’t seem surprised

“All sexual walks of life are accepted on Asgard, so long as all of age and are consenting.” Tony also, while a little surprised about me, had no judgement.

“I backpacked through eastern Europe one year. Lots of drugs, alcohol. And I still hate having to explain why I know what size women’s panties I am.” That brought a few stares from us, and Bucky wanting to talk to me in private (something about ideas for him and Steve). But everyone else seemed to relax a little when they made sure I wasn’t being manipulated in anyway.

So, when Loki threatened to chain me to the bed, I knew he was serious. He had done it once before months ago when I had to keep rescheduling date night due to work and he chained me to our bed for 6 straight hours until I promised never again.

“No! Loki. I need space.” I snapped. Maybe a little too harshly. I thought I saw a glimpse of guilt and hurt flash in his eyes but it was immediately replaced with that alpha dominance I love

“No, Madeline.” He growled. “You _need_ to stay safe. And I will do whatever _I_ deem necessary to do that. So, you will stay here.” And then that grin spread on his face “Even if I have to make you _.”_ At that, Loki pressed his face harshly against mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I found myself wanting to push against him and pull him closer at the same time, and eventually the latter won out. I wriggled my arms, longing to throw them around him and hold him close to me. He pulled away and smiled.

“No no, little one. You were a bad girl. Trying to run away from your master. Now I have to punish you.” He snapped his fingers and we were transported down the hall to our bedroom with one difference, I was now naked before him. I bit my lip but before I could say anything more, he had pushed a ball gag into my mouth, blindfolded me, and pushed me back onto the bed. Silk ties magically slithered up my arms and down my legs before pulling out to stretch to the four bedposts, tying themselves into strong knots. _Stupid godly magic_ I grumbled to myself. I heard him let out a chuckle.

“Oh, look at you, my pet. Laying there so prettily for me. It’s almost a shame I have to punish you.” He tweaked one of my nipples hard, making me yelp and arch off the bed. “Almost.” The next thing I heard was the nightside table drawer being opened, where we kept all our toys. I heard dim aground at little and then again, he was pulling and rolling my nipple between his fingers.

“It has been a while since we played with your nipples, pet. You do remember your safety measure if you’re gagged, correct?” I snapped my fingers 3 times. “Good girl.” And with that he attached the clamps to my nipples, and not just any clamps. At the end were little bells. The music to Loki’s ears as he made me buck and writhe.

“Now, how to punish my little bunny rabbit.” He mused allowed. He ran his hand over my curved stomach. I knew I was fat. But I had no qualms about it. I loved being chubby. And Loki loved me as I was.

“I could spank you, but I know you’re a little pain slut when it comes to that.” I moaned behind the gag and then I felt him kneel over me. “Oh, I know.” A few moments passed by before I heard that familiar vibrating sound, the hitachi. My favorite toy but now to be my punishment.

“I think you really must remember who you belong to. And I see no better way of teaching you than bringing you to the brink again and again. After all, you’re not allowed to cum unless I hear you beg so prettily. And,” he chuckled “You can’t exactly do that with that gag in your mouth.”

I shook my head back and forth, gargling begs and pleas around the gag but once the hitachi was pressed against my clit, I let out a loud moan. Coherent thought was wiped out from my mind and all I could focus on was the sensations. But just at the moment I thought I might be able to climax, he pulled the hitachi away, and I started to cry at the loss.

“Oh my, all that fuss and we’ve just begun? This is going to be such fun.”

I lost count of how many times he did that. It felt like hours, being so close to euphoria and having it ripped away at the last second. Then, finally, the vibrations ceased.

“Oh Madeline, you are such a glorious sight right now. I have to remember this.” The next thing I heard was the camera on his phone clicking.

“Who knows, maybe we can sell those. I’m sure the whole world would love to see what a naughty, nasty slut you are.” His words, his words were pure sin and filthy and they only made me want him. I heard him shift on the bed and then felt his tongue run up my slit.

“Mmmmmm, babygirl. There will never be enough words to describe how delicious you taste. Better than any wine, true blessed ambrosia. But now is not the time. My cock is hard as iron for you.” More adjustments and I could feel the head pressing against me.

But I could feel him slide slowly into me.

“Oh fuck, Madeline. Your cunt feels so tight and wet around my cock. You feel better than anything I could possibly imagine.” He started to fuck me with long, slow thrusts. I could feel his cock reaching all the right spots and with how long I had been on the edge, I could feel the need to cum building quickly. I started to moan and thrash my arms so he knew I needed to speak. “Need to say something pet?” he asked, malice in his voice.

The gag was magicked out of my mouth. And I began to wail and beg

“Please Master I need to cum! Please let me cum!! Please!”

“Hmm well. I don’t know pet. Are you going to try to disobey your master’s orders ever again?

“No No! I promise I’ll obey please!” His thrusts increased and I heard him still thinking it over

“Please Master! I’ll stay home with you forever I’ll be your cock sleeve every day just please!!” His thrusts quickened again and this time I heard him growl

“Cum for me, my sweet little toy!”

The waves of climax crashed down on me, like the feel of an ice-cold pool on a hot summer’s day. I saw stars and white as every part of my body clenched and held there. Then I felt him thrust again and his cock shooting deep into me. He kept up slow but strong thrusts as we both rode out our orgasms. Then when I started to relax and come down from my high, I felt him pull out of me. The bonds released and I curled up, trying to get some warmth on me now that the adrenaline was passing. I rolled over, and felt the blindfold come off but my eyes were still shut when the warm blankets were draped over me. I felt a small kiss pressed against my temple.

“Sleep, my angel.” I cracked my eye open and saw Loki, fully dressed in his Asgardian armor, then disappeared in a flash of rainbow light before I feel fast asleep.

I awoke some hours later. The afternoon sun starting to fade into the night. But now, I was no longer naked. Instead dressed in my fuzz Winnie the pooh pajama pants and one of Loki’s t-shirts which I loved to steal. I sat up slowly, feeling slightly like I’d been hit by a freight train. I carefully moved out of bed and slowly headed down the hall. Where I now heard Loki muttering something to himself in the living room. I poked my head around the corner and saw him, still in his Asgardian armor, but pacing.

“Loki?” I said. He froze and looked up.

“Madeline. I – uhm” He seemed at a loss for words and, to be honest, so was I we both alternated between staring at each other and sharing the floor.

“Loki I-

“Madeline- ” We spoke at the same time and then started to laugh. I started again

“Loki, I know this is new and strange but I -” He held up his hand

“Madeline, please?” He gestured me to sit on the couch and then he took my hands.

“Darling, I must offer my sincerest apologies. I know these past few weeks have been hard. I know I’m overbearing, and at times a little ‘much’ as you might say. And I know I should not have used our dominant and submissive relationship like that. But I care so greatly for you, that the idea of a virus that could snatch you away from me, well. It scares me so. I couldn’t bear to see you die.”

“Die? Loki, I’m young and healthy. Even If I were to catch it, I would most likely just bounce back.” I said, taking his hands.

“I know, but something will claim you. Someday. Your life, it’s a heartbeat compared to mine. And I refuse to lose you.” He knelt down and I felt tears form in my eyes. He pulled a golden apple from his pocket.

“Is that?”

“Yes, my love. It is indeed. One of Idunn’s apples. She owed me a favor and I thought it time I finally collect. Would you please spend eternity with me as my bride?”

I sat in stunned silenced before throwing my arms around him.

“Of course, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE! WASH YA DAMN HANDS! YA NASTIES!
> 
> And to all of us still stuck going out for essential work....I see you! I respect you!


End file.
